Waited - a TaoRis fanfiction
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Kapan kau akan pulang, Kris?"


"Waited.."

A TaoRis/KrisTao's fanfiction

Title : Waited

Disclaimer : God, Parents, Fans, Agency, and Me

Inspirated : First Kiss a Thailand Movie

Rated : T

Genres : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Tao (Huang Zi Tao) of EXO-M

Warnings : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, Misstypo, etc.

Btw, ini sudah pernah saya publish di akun facebook saya~  
Maklumin aja kalo kalian ada yang pernah tahu~ ^^

Happy Readings!

**If U** **Don't Like, so Don't Read!**

Bisa dimengerti 'kan kawan-kawan?

:::

Aku hanya bisa menunggu.

Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu, hm?

:::

Ini sudah gelas ke-empat yang diberikan sang pelayan _café_, dan Tao, Huang Zi Tao, masih saja menatap layar _smart phone_-nya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

'_Telepon, tidak.. telepon, tidak_.'

Otaknya terus memerintah seperti itu berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja keraguan itu selalu datang menghantui.

Tao tidak tahu dia harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia senang, sangat senang. Karena Kris, sang kekasih hati yang kini tinggal di sebuah negeri antah berantah karena urusan pekerjaan, meneleponnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dan sekarang ia mulai menekan beberapa angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja.

Bunyi nada sambung mulai terdengar cukup nyaring di telinga Tao. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya sayang.

"_Tao?_"

"_G-gege.._ Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Tao bertanya dengan takut-takut, hingga membuat sosok yang jauh berada di sana terkekeh pelan.

"_Tidak. Ada apa memangnya?_"

"…"

Tao diam, dia membisu. Karena sebenarnya ia tak punya alasan yang cukup penting hingga membuatnya harus menelepon Kris di saat Kris -pasti- sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Hei, kau kenapa, hm?_"

Tao terkesiap, hingga ia meremas ujung kemeja coklat yang dipakainya sampai kusut.

"T-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok.."

Tao merutuk dalam hati, mengolok jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Menurutnya, jawaban itu adalah jawaban terbodoh dan terkonyol yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Kau merindukanku?_"

**Deg!**

Tao tersentak kaget begitu mendengar jawaban Kris yang cukup ekstrim menurut indera pendengarannya. Perlahan rona merah muda mulai menjalar merambati wajah manisnya sampai ke telinga.

Ia malu, tapi juga gembira.

"U-um, begitulah.."

Sosok itu kembali terkekeh, bahkan jauh lebih keras dari yang pertama tadi. Tao lalu mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya beberapa senti ke depan. Merasa kesal karena ia ditertawakan sedemikian rupa oleh Kris.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius! Dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu tahu! Menyebalkan!"

Tao lalu merajuk, meskipun rona merah itu masih ada. Bahkan terlihat semakin jelas di pipi tembamnya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Minggu depan bisa?"

Tao bertanya penuh harap. Dengan harapan Kris mau menjawab 'bisa' atau 'akan aku usahakan'. Tapi nyatanya.. sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tao.

"_Sorry babe, I can't! Aku sangat sibuk saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak perusahaan besar yang melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaanku. Jadi, kau tahu sendiri kan?_"

"…"

Tao kembali terdiam. Mau marah pun percuma. Karena bagaimana pun juga Kris melakukan itu semua pasti untuk dirinya dan juga kehidupan mereka berdua kelak.

"_Babe, sorry.. Kau marah?_"

Tao lalu tersenyum tipis, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Kris tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyumnya sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti _gege_.."

"…_babe?_"

"Sudah dulu ya? Aku mau kuliah lagi, hari ini aku ada jadwal siang. Jaga diri _gege_ baik-baik selama ada di sana._ Wo ai ni.._"

Dan tak lama kemudian, sambungan itu pun telah diputus secara sepihak oleh Tao.

:::

Aku merindukanmu setengah mati.

Tapi apa kau mengetahuinya, heh?

Kau bahkan terlihat tidak pernah mempedulikanku lagi sekarang ini.

:::

"Hei, kau _okay_?"

Tao menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok pemuda jangkung menyapanya riang. Giginya yang berbaris rapi tampak berkilauan ditempa cahaya matahari pagi.

Tao lalu mengangguk malas, dan kembali berkutat dengan apa yang tadi tengah ia kerjakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mana Bao Xie?"

Sosok jangkung itu menggedikkan bahu lebarnya tanda tak tahu. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao dan ikut mengamati apa yang tengah Tao lakukan sekarang.

"_Wei shenme_?"

Tao bertanya lagi. Karena sepertinya ia mulai risih dengan tingkah pemuda yang sering dipanggil Happy Virus asal Korea Selatan itu.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja sepertinya kau sedang kesal. _Waeyo_?"

"Bukan urusanmu Chan Ye-_gege_! Pergi sana, cari Bao Xie-mu itu atau ngapain kek! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chan Ye tadi merengut, dan menjitak puncak kepala Tao keras-keras.

"Nggak sopan! Sama _sunbae_ kok gitu! Emang kenapa sih? Ada masalah sama Kris-Kris-mu itu?"

Tao yang belum sempat mengaduh dan membalas perlakuan Chan Ye, kontan terdiam dan memandang pemuda tampan itu tanpa ekspresi apapun, alias datar.

"Jadi jawabanku tepat, eh?"

**Bukh!**

"_Ya_! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau itu bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana! Dasar tiang listrik berjalan!"

Pemuda yang lahir dengan nama asli Park Chanyeol itu menggerutu pelan, dan mulai menuruti permintaan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu agar tak menimbulkan masalah yang jauh lebih parah setelahnya.

"Tao-_er_?"

Panggil seseorang lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut -mengingat suara Chan Ye yang begitu ngebass-, dan membuat Tao lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya malas.

"_Wei shenme _Chen-_gege_?" tanya Tao pelan, sebenarnya ia sungguh malas hari ini.

Chen yang ditanya tidak kunjung menjawab. Pemuda pendek itu justru berjalan ke arah Tao dan memandang Tao intens.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu cemas.

Tao memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya bosan. Kenapa hari ini orang-orang menanyakan hal yang sama, heh? Apa wajahnya bisa menunjukkan kalau dia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja hari ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kenapa sih emangnya?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Chen kemudian. Membuat Tao hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia memang merasa _badmood_, tapi dia tidak perlu sampai sakit segala 'kan? Orang-orang ini sungguh menyebalkan, pikirnya sadis.

"Aku antar pulang, _ne_? Nanti biar aku ijinkan ke Liu-_lao shi_." tawar Chen, dan hal tersebut membuat Tao mendelik horor. Dia termasuk orang yang pantang membolos kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Nggak usah, aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!" ucap Tao _keukeuh_.

Chen yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata pemuda bermata panda itu lalu menyentuhkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Tao.

"Ya Tuhan Huang Zi Tao! Kau demam! Dahimu panas sekali! Ayo pulang, dan jangan membantah!" teriak Chen keras, lalu menyeret sebelah tangan Tao, membawanya keluar dari kantin kampus mereka.

:::

Kapan kau pulang?

Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu bodoh!

:::

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya _mama_! Iya, tadi Chen-_gege_ yang mengantarku pulang. APA? Luhan-_gege_ mau menengokku kemari? Aissh! Tidak usah! Lagi pula aku sudah baik-baik saja kok sekarang."

"…"

"_Ma_, udah ah! Aku sudah besar sekarang, jangan terlalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"…"

"Iya-iya, ini juga mau tidur. Hm, selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu."

Tao menghela nafas kecil, lalu melempar _smart phone_-nya ke atas kasur. Ia seratus persen yakin jika yang memberi tahu kondisi tubuhnya yang payah ini kepada _mama_-nya, pasti Chen! Si pemuda cina jadi-jadian itu. Kenapa jadi-jadian? Karena sebenarnya Chen itu orang Korea tulen, tetapi entah kenapa wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal yang demikian.

"Awas saja kau _gege_!" umpat Tao dalam hati, sembari meremas sprei kasurnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, saat rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam kepalanya. Aish, rindu sialan! Kenapa hanya karena merindukan pemuda tidak peka itu hati dan tubuhnya bisa sesakit ini, huh? Apa cintanya pada pemuda bodoh itu sudah memasuki stadium akhir? Sehingga segala hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu bisa sukses membuat tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat buruk?

Ini kejadian konyol, namun tragis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kris.."

Tao memanggil nama itu lirih. Seolah berharap jika sosoknya akan muncul di hadapan Tao jika Tao terus memanggilnya seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Kris.. Kris.."

:::

Pulanglah, _gege_..

Aku mohon..

:::

Tao merasa seperti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Pasalnya ia seperti sedang melihat sosok Kris yang datang memasuki kamar apartemen miliknya sembari memasang senyum simpul yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kris?"

Tao memanggil dengan suara serak, mengingat tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit dan perih sekarang.

Ia bisa melihat sosok pirang tampan itu tersenyum begitu lembut hingga membuat wajah mulus tanpa cela miliknya begitu mempesona. Kris, lalu duduk di samping tubuh Tao. Mengusap peluh dingin yang membasahi wajah cantik milik Tao.

Tao ikut tersenyum, meski kondisi kepalanya begitu sakit seperti dihantam berton-ton batu cadas. Tapi toh, Tao tidak peduli, karena ia bisa melihat Kris, _meskipun ini hanya di dalam mimpi_. Batinnya pilu.

"Kris-_gege_.. K-Kris-_gege_.."

Tao memanggil nama itu lagi seperti sedang mengigau. Ia kemudian memegang jemari kekar Kris yang masih setia mengusap wajah cantiknya sayang. Berharap sosok itu tidak akan pergi dari mimpinya.

"Ssshh, _gege_ di sini _babe_.."

Tao mendengar sosok itu sedang berbisik pelan. Sembari mengecup dahinya yang panas.

Tao mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya masih mengernyitkan raut kesakitan karena kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu.

"Jangan pergi.. Aku mohon.."

Tao kembali meminta, dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kris. Tanpa ia sadari, ia pun mulai menangis setelah itu. Mengutuk perasaan rindu yang begitu menyiksanya hingga ia ambruk dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Tidak, _gege_ akan selalu di sini.."

Tao tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua kristal hitamnya hingga menghilang di balik lipatan kelopak matanya.

"_Gege_.."

"Ya?"

"_Wo ai ni_.."

"_Gege _tahu _babe_.."

:::

Jadi memang hanya mimpi?

Mimpi yang cukup indah.

Tapi juga menyakitkan.

:::

Tao kontan terbangun dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru ruang apartemen mungil yang disewanya setahun yang lalu itu, dengan cepat.

Namun nihil, yang ia lihat sekarang ini hanyalah ruangan bercat krem lembut, dengan sosok dirinya yang masih terduduk lemas di atas kasur.

"Mimpi, eh?" gumamnya pilu. Dan kembali melirikkan matanya ke sudut kamar. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam yang tergeletak manis menempel pada dinding.

Mungkinkah itu..

**Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..**

Tao tersentak kaget, lalu mengambil _smart phone_-nya dan mendapati nomor sang Ibunda berkedip-kedip di layar.

"_Ni hao_.. _Wei shenme mama_?"

"_Apa Luhan sudah tiba?_"

Tanya Ibu Tao, membuat Tao mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Luhan-_gege_?"

"_Iya! Mama menyuruhnya pergi ke Hongkong untuk menjengukmu. Apa dia belum datang?_"

Tao mengangguk paham. Jadi itu memang bukan Kris.. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi manis yang sangat mengoyak hati.

"Ah, yah~ Sepertinya sudah kok _ma_. Mungkin sewaktu aku sudah tidur, Luhan-_ge_ baru datang." jawab Tao, berusaha tak membuat sang Ibu khawatir dengan kondisi sang bungsu di keluarga Huang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup teleponnya ya _ma_? Aku mau mandi.. Dah!"

**Pik!**

Sambungan terputus, namun Tao tak segera bangkit untuk melakukan hal yang tadi dikatakan pada sang _mama_. Ia tak kunjung bangkit untuk sekedar berjalan menuju kamar mandi atau semacamnya. Yang ada ia hanya tetap duduk, dan meremas kuat surai hitamnya yang sangat berantakan.

"HUWAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

Tao menjerit keras, sangat keras malah, hingga membuat tenggorokannya yang sudah agak mendingan kembali sakit. Ia kemudian terengah-engah. Seperti telah kehilangan tenaga.

Ia lalu menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana agar ia bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya.

"Bodoh –hiks! Kris bodoh! Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan! Aku benci –hiks, benciiii!"

**Cklek!**

"Hei, Tao! Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara, namun Tao belum menyadari itu siapa karena ia masih terlalu fokus dengan kegiatan menangisnya.

"Kris, -hiks Kris bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"A-aku merindukannya, dan meminta si tolol itu untuk pulang! Ta-tapi apa? Dia bilang jika pekerjaan berengseknya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang baik! Aku kesal, ukh, be-benar kesal! Dia seperti lebih mencintai pekerjaannya ketimbang aku. Hiks, sebal! Sebal!"

"He-hei.." sosok itu hendak protes, dan menyentuh pundak Tao yang bergetar. Berusaha membuatnya tenang, meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

"APA SIH? KAU MAU MEMBELANYA HA- Kris?"

Tao terkejut setengah mati. Dan memandang sosok di hadapannya itu dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Sosok di depannya itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap lelehan bening yang masih mengalir pelan membasahi pipi tembam Tao. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan dan menyedihkan sekaligus.

"K-Kris?" panggil Tao tidak percaya. Mengira ia masih berada di dalam mimpi.

"Ini aku _babe_.."

"I-ini Kris-_gege_? Sungguh?" tanya Tao lagi, masih ragu dengan status indera penglihatannya.

"Iya.." jawab Kris kalem, dan berusaha mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah Tao.

Namun,

**Plak!**

Tao justru menamparnya lumayan keras. Hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan berbentuk telapak tangan Tao di pipi Kris sebelah kiri.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak. Tidak terlalu kaget dengan aksi 'penyambutan' dirinya yang cukup ekstrim ini. Ia seperti, _sudah biasa_.

"Maaf, _babe_.."

"Bodoh! Kenapa pulang?" tanya Tao ketus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kris.

"Aku mendengarmu sakit, jadi aku-"

"Oh, jadi kau baru pulang saat kau tahu kalau aku sakit, begitu? Kenapa tidak pulang saat aku sedang sekarat saja, hah?"

Tao membentak Kris cukup keras, hal yang tidak akan Tao lakukan jika ia sedang dalam kondisi yang baik. Namun Kris sadar, Tao sedang labil sekarang ini. Jadi yah, dia bisa memakluminya..

"Bukan begitu Tao.."

"Lalu apa? Ah, atau kau pulang hanya untuk mengatakan jika kau ingin putus karena kau sudah memiliki pacar lain di sana? JADI BENAR BEGITU, EH? KAU TEGA _GE_!"

"DENGARKAN _GEGE_ DULU!"

Kris balas berteriak tepat di depan wajah Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao kontan membeku seketika. Ia kaget, sungguh. Karena ia belum pernah melihat orang yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini bisa bersikap sekasar itu pada dirinya. Yah, walaupun pada awalnya dia yang memulai sih. Tapi 'kan tetap saja..

"Pertama, _gege_ memang pulang karena Luhan yang sedang ada di Korea menelpon dan memberi tahuku kalau kau sedang sakit. Kedua, _gege_ sudah boleh pulang karena urusan _gege_ di Amerika sudah selesai. Ketiga, demi Tuhan Tao! _Gege_ juga merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu hingga _gege_ ingin bunuh diri saking frustasinya! Keempat, _Gege_ tidak pernah memiliki pacar baru dimana pun _gege_ berada. _Gege_ hanya mencintaimu kalau kau ingin tahu. Kelima, sebenarnya tujuan _gege_ pulang karena _gege_ ingin melamarmu dan mengajakmu menikah, tentu saja _gege_ akan membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tuamu terlebih dahulu. Keenam, apa kau sudah paham?" tanya Kris usai berkata dengan panjang lebar.

Tao sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Namun ia berhasil menangkap kat-kata Kris yang terakhir. Yakni ajakan menikah.

"_S-shenme_? Menikah?"

Kris mengangguk mantab. Lalu menarik jemari-jemari Tao dan ia genggam dengan sangat lembut. Seola-olah ia takut jemari itu akan hancur jika ia menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak lama Tao. Aku akan menikahimu ketika perusahaanku sukses, jadi aku bisa menghidupimu dengan layak setelah ini. Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi jika tidak begini, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia ketika kita menikah nanti."

Tao cukup tersentuh dengan kata-kata Kris barusan. Alhasil, ia pun kembali menangis lagi meskipun yang ini merupakan tangis haru.

"Hiks, _gege_.."

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Memiliki dua anak yang manis. Membangun rumah sendiri, dan kau akan selalu membantuku memasangkan dasi ketika aku akan berangkat kerja di pagi hari. Aku ingin bisa seperti itu selamanya Tao, dan untuk mendapatkan hal itu aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu sementara waktu meskipun hal itu membuatmu hingga sakit seperti ini."

Kris tertawa renyah, sembari menarik pelan hidung mbangir Tao yang tampak memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Tao sendiri juga ikut tersenyum, lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris. Mencari kehangatan yang ia rindukan siang dan malam.

Kris tersenyum lagi, lalu mengusap pelan surai hitam Tao yang terasa begitu halus ketika jemari kekarnya menyisir anak rambut Tao tersebut.

"Kau mau memaafkan _gege_ 'kan?" tanya Kris kemudian, membuat Tao yang masih asyik memeluk Kris mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Ung, tentu saja.."

Tao mengucapkannya dengan riang. Dan ia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Kris.

"_Wo ai ni_.."

"_Wo ye ai ni_ Kris-_ge_.."

:::

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan aku senang ketika kau tahu itu.

:::

**Omake:**

"Ngomong-ngomong _gege_, kenapa Luhan-_ge_ ada di Korea?"

"Eng, katanya sih ada urusan mendadak di sana."

"Cih! Pasti urusan dengan Sehun 'kan? Tega sekali lebih mementingkan si _puppy_ itu ketimbang adik sendiri."

"Sudahlah, toh sekarang sudah ada _gege_ 'kan?"

"Ung! _Gege_ lapar tidak? Mau aku buatkan sarapan?"

"Err, tidak usah."

"Eh, kenapa? _Gege_ tidak suka masakanku ya?"

"B-bukan begitu.. Eh- Tao! Jangan pergi ke dapur!"

"ASTAGA WU YI FAN! KAU APAKAN DAPURKU, HAH?"

:::

End

:::

Ini epep pertama yang saya upload di situs ini~ ^^  
Btw ini ada sekuelnya loh~ O.O

Berniat untuk memberi komentar? Caci maki? Atau apa pun itu?

Saya tunggu loh! m(O_O)m *bbuing-bbuing*

Dan, maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan nama yang tertera di sini (~^o^)~

Btw beberapa adegan di sini banyak yang di sadur dari film Thailand berjudul "First Kiss".

Filmnya kocol -kocak plus konyol- abis! Sumpah deh, demi idung peseknya Kai.. *dilempar granat*

Akhir kata, _we are ONE_! _KAMSAHAMNIDA_! *bow*

\(^_^)/ *lambai kolor Sehun*


End file.
